


Now is After

by Xenrae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenrae/pseuds/Xenrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night RWG drabble challenge - NOW!<br/>100 words exactly, theme: "After"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now is After

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rick's right hand rested on the doorknob, ready to push the door open. His left held Daryl's fingers tight, as sure as he ever had.

They did the right thing and waited until after; _after_ the threat of walking corpses was gone enough that they could close both eyes at one time, _after_ Carl was grown and settled enough to know. After Daryl was able to trust enough, and after Rick found even more to give. _After_ taking a piece of everything for themselves wouldn't hurt anybody else.

Daryl took a deep breath and waited, then Rick lead them inside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
